Un Paradis de pirate
by MangaKeeper
Summary: Alors que nos pirates préférés voguent tranquillement en mer, quelle n'est pas leur surprise de voir tomber du ciel, une étrange fille assez cinglée sur les bords . Mais aussi étrange soit-elle, elle va les mener à un trésor paradisiaque.
1. Chapter 1

Oui, hum...(se cache façon Chopper,totalement à découvert) B-bonjour...OUI J'AVOUE!j'ai écrit cette fic, mais c'est ma première ne me tappez paaaaaaas. Enfin, si le coeur vous en dit , lisez là. J'en serais très honoré. Mais si elle ne vous plait, je vous prierai de frapper mon second moi qui doit être dans le coin...merci!

disclaimer:

Dieu ne m'appartiens pas,ça c'est sur (mais on caractère est inspiré d'une amie à moi) et Satan non plus.

Akai et son frère m'appartiennent!( toute fière) :3

Mais les personnages de One piece eux sont à Oda( le veinard...)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Un truc qui tombe du ciel.<p>

Un saint jour ,où le temps était agréable au-delà des nuages, là ou tronaient Paix et Sérénité, sur le Mont Divin ou se tenait le palais de Dieu tout puissant, un cri retenti dans tous le Paradis.

- OU EST AKAIIIIIIIIIIIII?

De sa voix caverneuse, Dieu fit trembler tous le pays . Et pour que Dieu s'énerve, fallait y aller. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'Akai, sa première minsistre. Il en fallut du temps pour la trouver, et elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il fallait savoir que la première ministre n'était autre que la fille de Satan, on avait jamais vu ça au Paradis, ni en Enfer.

- Tu as détruit quatres immeubles à Hong Kong, perdu deux de mes anges lors de ton expédition chez Satan ton père, grillés cinquante quatre feux rouges sur les routes de France, tué vingt quatre moutons en rasse campagne d'Angleterre, martyriser un pauvre conducteur-

- Mais il voulait pas payer pour avoir embouti ma bagn-

- SILEEEEEENCEUH!...Bordel, c'est qui Dieu ici, c'est pas le pape,merde!...Manquerait plus qu'ça,tiens. Bon où j'en étais...Ha oui...TU AS FAIT DISPARAITRE LA JOCONDE PENDANT QUARANTE HUIT HEURES JUSTE POUR T'AMUSER! causant ainsi des accidents de voitures chez les policiers chargés de l'affaire qui était sous une pression mémorable, des bléssés devrais-je dire, cent cinquante trois au total, et UN mort. Le gardien du musée qui a decouvert la disparition et qui nous a fait un malaise dans la seconde qui a suivi. On l'as reçu ce matin, un type bien quoiqu'un peu maniaque, il voulait de quoi brosser ses ailes...Et le pot aux roses...TU AS VIDER MA CAVE A VIN, P'TITE RACLURE!LE MEILLEUR DES VINS!UN CADEAU DE BACCHUS POUR MON JE-NE-SAIS-PLUS-COMBIENTIEME-ANNIVERSAIRE-J'AI-CESSE-DE-COMPTER-Y'A-UN-BAIL! et tout ça en une semaine! J'ai CREER tout ça en UNE SEMAINE, et encore j'était trop crevé le septième jour pour finioler les détails , et toi tu me démolis une bonne partie en UNE SEMAINE!

-...

Dieu soupira un énorme coup, ce qui eut pour effet une tornade assez conséquente au Nord du Mexique, et se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise divine. Akai ne bougeait pas, elle levait les yeux au ciel...enfin a ce qu'il y'avait au dessus du ciel vu qu'elle y était. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dieu la réprimandait.

- Mais qu'est c'que j'vais faire de toi...Ton père ne m'as pas donné ta charge pour que j'te laisse faire toute ces conneries! Il est sadique,oui, mais c'est un type bien !

- Y voulais que j't'aide ouais, mais ça c'est parc'que mon frère s'occupe des Enfer avec papa et que du coup, bah j'sers a rien là-bas...

- ...M'aider?...MAIS TU M'AIDES PAS, TU M'DONNES ENCORE PLUS DE BOULOT! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir réparer toutes tes aneries!

- C'est pas comme si j'le faisais exprès,oh...

- MAIS C'EST CA LE PIRE!...J'en ai marre. Tu abuses de tes pouvoirs et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Je vais devoir sévir, au nom des futures victimes que tu pourrais encore faire.

- Tu vas pas m'punir,oh?

- Oh si! Et ta punition la voila! : Je vais t'envoyer en mission dans un monde différent de celui auquel tu es habitué, pas la terre tu l'as déjà bien assez abimée, tu devras me retrouver et me rapporter un pendentif sacré que j'ai perdue là bas il y'a très longtemps...et qui possède les pouvoirs nécessaires à la réparation de tes bêtises! tu trouvera la photo du collier et tes directives majeures sur place quand tu arriveras.

Akai regarda Dieu, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- ...Bah c'est bonnard comme punition ça.

- Je n'ai pas fini!...Tu accomplira ta mission...En tant que mortelle.

- QUOOOOOOOOOOI?

Et un nouveau cri retenti dans tout le royaume divin, certains anges courraient pour récuperer leur auréole qui s'envolait, et les archanges ,revenus de mission a ce moment là, crurent bon d'éviter le palais divin pour le moment.

- Tu m'as très bien entendue. Pas de pouvoir, pas d'immortalité, pas d'avantages, RIEN! nada. nothing.

- Mais c'est naze ton truc! je fais comment pour le retrouver ton bijou? pas de téléportation, pas de vitesse accéléré ni de p'tit coup de pouce ! J'vais jamais y arriver!

- Tu te démerdes! Maintenant je t'ai assez entendu, va me chercher le pendentif sacré ou je te condame a la mortalité pour toujours, tu m'entends?

- Raaaah, je déteste ça. Bon, ben...Quand faut y aller...

- STOP!

- QUOI "encore"?

- Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs. C'est à moi de t'envoyer "là-bas" tu n'sais même pas où c'est en plus.

- ...Et bah ALLEZ Y votre altesse.

Dieu, la veine tapante, fit claquer ses mains deux fois. Deux secondes passèrent et rien ne se passa.

- ...T'as perdu de ta superbe, Altesse, je suis toujours là comme tu le WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un trou s'était formé juste au dessous d'Akai, la faisant disparaitre du champ de vision de Dieu.

- Une bonne chose de faites. Sans ses pouvoirs le monde de ce cher Roger ne s'en portera que mieux...Du moins j'espère...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans un monde qui ne connaissait pas encore le phénomène Akai, sur un océan ,aussi bleu qu'un saphir, voguait tranquillement un bateau sur lequel la vie débordait de toute part. Un bateau sur lequel naviguaient des personnes courageuses ,des personnes fortes, des personnes de sang chaud.<p>

- LUFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!TEME,SORS DE CETTE CUISINE TOUT D'SUITE!

Des pirates. Mais pas n'importe quels pirates,non. Des Pirates au grand coeur, des aventuriers qui ne reculent devant rien ni personne!

- USSOP!CHOPPER! FERMEZ LA, VOS BABILLAGES M'EMPECHE DE FINIR MES CARTES!

- GYAAAAAAAAAAH!NAMI EST EN COLERE!SAUVE QUI PEUT!

- NAMI VA FRAPPER!CHOPPER,COURS!

...Enfin "presque" personne,hein. C'est a bord d'un majestueux naivre nommé "Thousand Sunny" ou "Sunny-Go", que vivent ces valeureux guerriers des mers qui,encore aujourd'hui, profitent d'une agréable journée sur les vagues.

- HaaaAAAaaaaaargh, J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim...SanjiiiiiiiiIIIIiiiiiIII, maaaaaaanger...

- Non, non et NON! Bordel, Luffy, j'ai dit tu attendras comme les autres et tu attendras!

- MAIIIIIIIIIiiiiis...

- Pas de mais!

Pendant que Sanji, le cuisinier , et Luffy, le capitaine, se chamaillaient d'un point de vue culinaire, Nami, la navigatrice du Sunny-go, avait envoyée au tapis ,d'un balèze coup de poing, Chopper et Usopp, le médecin et la cannonier. Ces deux derniers, Usopp qui racontait ses histoires invraisemblables et Chopper qui le croyait mordicus, avaient fait BEAUCOUP trop de bruit au gout de la navigatrice...C'est qu'il en fallait pas beaucoup non plus pour la mettre en pétard celle là. Pendant ce temps, Robin,l'archéologue du navire, s'était approchée de la vigie et voulait dire deux mots a son occupant actuel qui dormait comme un loir dedans.

- Bretteur-san!...

- Laisses donc Robin-chwan! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas le reveiller. Je m'en charge si tu le désires, ma douce colombe enchantée!

- C'est gentil à toi, Cook-san, mais je ne devrais pas avoir de mal a y arriver, avec MES moyens...

- Haaaaaa ton sourire est si craquant!MELLORINE!

Robin croisa ses bras et prononça une de ses techniques gagnantes qui, à coup sur, allait réussir à faire émerger Zoro, le second de Luffy,qui pourtant dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

- "Dos flores"

Deux bras apparurent de chaque coté de Zoro et ce dernier se reçut une double claque bien senti. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, et d'ailleurs ça ne suffisait pas, il s'en reçut trois autres paires avant d'enfin ouvrir un oeil. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea mécontent vers une des fenêtres de la vigie.

- ...Putain c'est qui qui ose me réveiller à une heure pareille, nan mais on a pas idée de...Ha? Qu'est c'tu m'veux, Robin?

- OI!SUR UN AUTRE TON QUAND TU PARLES A ROBIN-CHWAN, MARIMO!

- J'T'AI CAUSE,SOURCIL EN VRILLE?

- COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE, FACE DE MELON?

- TU M'AS TRES BIEN ENTENDU FACE DE TOURNESOL!

-Cook-san...

- TRONCHE DE CACTUS!DESCENDS SI T'ES UN HOMME!

- PRINCE DES CONS!T'AS QU'A MONTER TOI MÊME!

- Cook-san.

- TEME!

-BAKA!

- COOK-SAN!

- Ha! Cet enfoiré m'empechait d'entendre la douce et mélodieuse voix de ma Robin-chwan! Ce crétin me le paiera...Ouiiiiiii, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ma Robin de mon coeur?

- Je crois que notre capitaine est entré dans la cuisine...

- ...Ha oui...la porte est ouverte...

Un ange passe...

- TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- H'AI H'IEN PWI!(J'ai rien pris)

- MENTEUR!Y'A UN BOUT DE GIGOT QUI DEPASSE DE TA BOUCHE DE SALE GOINFRE!

A cause de cette joyeuse agitation, Franky et Brook, le charpentier créateur du Sunny-go et le squelette mélomane musicien du navire, pointèrent le bout de leur nez hors de leur cabines. Franky fabriquait des lampes de chevets pour remplacer celles cassées la veille par Luffy et Chopper dans le dortoir des gars depuis ce matin et Brook avait pianoté tranquillement de nouvelles compositions de son cru.

- Oi, Robin!

-Bretteur-san?

- Tu voulais quoi,au fait?

- Savoir si tu voyais une île en vue.

- Ha...c'est vrai qu'on est sensé en approcher une dans peu de temps...j'vais voir ça.

- Hey, Robin! c'est moi ou y'a une SUPPA ambiance cet aprem'?

- Bien deviné, Franky-san. Senchou-san et Cook-san se sont juste...encore accroché.

- Pour pas changer,hein? dis moi,t'aurais pas vu Usopp? je dois lui passer deux ou trois bricoles pour sa prochaine SUPPA invention!

- Sans doute à l'arrière du navire, encore convalescent en compagnie de Doc-san.

- ...Encore un coup de Nami,hein?

- YOHOHOHO! Nami-san frappe fort,comme toujours! Dis moi,Robin-san, pourrais tu me montrer tes sous vête-

- CHOSE NON INDENTIFIEE QUI NOUS TOMBE DROIT DESSUS!

Luffy sortit aussi sec de la cuisine, suivit de son cuisinier .

- Oi Zoro!Qu'est c'qui s'passe!

- Y'a une forme humaine qui tombe du ciel!

- ...Marimo a encore trop dormi.

- TEME!REGARDE EN L'AIR SI TU M'CROIS PAS!

Tous levèrent les yeux aux ciel, cherchant une anormalité quelcquonque. même Chopper et Ussop qui s'étaient réveillés. Quand tout d'un coup, ils la virent. Enfin,l'entendirent serait plus juste.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MARRE DE SES COUPS TORDUS A CELLE LA !(ha oui au fait. Dieu est une femme...Quoi,c'est possible,nan?) HAAAAABWAF!

Les Mugiwaras restèrent de marbre quelques instant.

- C'est tombé à l'eau...ça sait nager au moins?c'était quoi?ça se mange? Sanji!faiiiiiiiiiim!

- Rah Luffy t'as pas honte? J'vais la chercher.

- Quoi,c'était une fille?

- Tu sais Long-nez-kun, je pense qu'on peut se fier au flair de Cook-san pour cela.

- Ha ouais pas faux.

- Hé! ça remonte à la surface!

Akai sortit la tête de l'eau non sans crachée ses poumons.

- KWEUF!bwarf! Kof kof...bweuuuuuh c'est salé, c'est pas bon!...me faire atterir en plein milieu de l'océan, j'y crois pas...C'est quoi ça encore?...C'est immense comme bateau...

- Oiiiiiiiii! Besoin d'aide?

- Nan pourquoi?

- ...bizarre cette fille. Elle aime l'eau?

- Mais enfin, mademoiselle, le coin grouille de requin, vous n'allez pas restez là?

- ...Ouais, et alors? J'vais m'les faire et puis c'est tout. Y sont où ces poiscailles de merde?

- ...Vous trouvez pas qu'il y'a une ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'on connait?

- On l'as connait Usopp?...J'l'ai jamais vue...

- Cherche pas Luffy...Cherche pas.

Akai vit un aileron passer près d'elle. Elle s'appreta a lancer un sort quand elle s'arreta net en plein milieu de son geste.

- ...Minute...J'ai plus de pouvoirs...LA SALOPE!ELLE L'AS VRAIMENT FAIT!ELLE M'AS SUPPRIME TOUT MES POUVOIRS!...Ha la guigne je fais comment moi? J'suis devenue aussi faible qu'une loque...

- Elle a dit quoi? Qu'elle avait plus de quoi?

- J'ai pas tout compris mais si elle reste là,c'est pas bon pour elle...

- Ouais. Oiiii! Hé la fille bizarre qu'aime l'eau!

- ...C'est a moi que tu parles?

- Bah ouais j'vais pas causer aux requins, j'suis pas aussi con non plus.

- On se demande parfois.

- T'as dit un truc,Nami?

- Non,pourquoi? aide la, au lieu de discuter.

- Ha! ouais! Hé!Attrape ma main!

Akai le regarda perplexe.

- ...Ta main? Sois pas con, t'as vu la distance entre le bateau et moi?

Et pour seule réponse, Luffy lança son bras vers elle.

- ...C'EST QUOI CE TRUC?UN ELASTIQUE AVEC UNE MAIN AU BOUT?

- Pose pas de questions et attrape la!

- ...ok.

Elle attrapa sa main et Luffy la remonta jusqu'au Sunny-go, juste avant qu'un requin s'élance pour faire son repas. Tant pis pour lui, un régime s'impose.

* * *

><p>Au passage. Senchou signifie capitaine.<p>

...euh...Mon second moi se trouve actuellement au Japon :D Mais si ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas DU TOUT l'intention de me tapper...Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh, me revoilà avec un second chapitre. D'abord je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! ça m'as vraiment fait plaisir! Et Nami si tu lis ça, OUI Dieu est bête en fait ^^ malheureusement J'ai oublié de le mettre dans ce chapitre mais je garanti qu'elle apparaitra dans le prochain! En attendant, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre là est à la hauteur du précédent...Si non, je rappelle que mon second moi est prêt à se faire taper dessus à ma place!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Hé non les personnages de One ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...ça risque pas d'arriver XD

Mais Akai est a mouwa!mwahahahaha (pète un cable)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Un trésor?<p>

- ...

- ... euh...Sinon, vous z'êtes qui?

- C'EST PLUTOT A NOUS DE DIRE CA!, s'écrièrent les mugiwaras en coeur.

Toute la troupe s'était réunis dans la cuisine, entourant l'étrangère qui les dévisageait tous un par un. Luffy l'avait remonté à une vitesse fulgurante mais, bête comme il est, il n'avait absolument pas calculé sa trajectoire et Akai s'était retrouvée projeter contre le grand mat principal. En conséquence, une grosse bosse avait poussé ,par dessus ses cheveux courts et chatains, sur le haut de son crâne que Chopper s'empressa de soigner.

- Moi j'm'appelle Akai...

- ça nous avance pas mal déja.

- Oi, Nami, sois pas désagréable tu veux? la pauvre, elle s'est reçu notre mat quand même.

- Usopp...Tu veux que ta dette triple? je te rappelle que tu me dois au bas mot...130000 berrys...

- TANT QUE CA? DEPUIS QUAND?

Nami affichait un sourire éclatant. Eclatant mais vicieux. Et sadique. Et malveillant. Et...Bref qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon de sa part.

- Depuis une heure exactement. N'est ce pas CHOPPER?

- Hééé? MOI AUSSI?

Le petit renne s'était réfugié dans les pattes de Zoro qui, lui, n'en avait strictement rien à faire du cas du médecin. Mais quand bien même il s'écartait de Chopper, ce dernier s'était accroché à sa jambe et le suivait où qu'il aille.

- ...Bon. Ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. Merci d'm'avoir soigné, le renne.

- IDIOTE! LES COMPLIMENTS MARCHENT PAS AVEC MOI!

Dit-il en se dandinant de le regardait,amusée, et lui balançait des compliments à tout va, le faisant danser de plus belle,sous les rires de Luffy. Mais,même si les autres riaient également, quelque chose intrigua fortement la brune de l'équipage.

- Cela ne te fait rien?

Akai ,perplexe, cherchait a comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- ...De quoi? M'être prise du bois dans la tronche? Nan, j'crois pas.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je parlais du fait que tu t'es fait soigner non seulement par un renne, mais surtout un renne qui parle et qui se tient debout...

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, Robin a raison! En général les gens sont toujours surpris quand ils entendent parler Chopper pour la première fois...

Usopp et Robin avaient vu juste. Et l'attention de tout l'équipage fut retenu sur ce point. Il était vrai que n'importe quelle personne, saine d'esprit, aurait hurlé en entendant un demi-renne sur ces deux pattes arrières se mettre à parler comme n'importe quel être humain. Encore pire s'il s'agissait de parler médecine. Mais Akai ne parut pas dérangée sur ce point.

- Ha, ça? C'est rien. J'suis habituée à ce genre de chose.

- J'vous l'avait dit qu'elle était pas nette, cette fille.

- MARIMO! ENCORE UNE INSULTE ENVERS CETTE DELICIEUSE CREATURE ET TU JARTE DU NAVIRE, C'EST CLAIR?

- D'OU TU CROIS ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE , HEIN ?

- SUFFIT VOUS DEUX!

Nami envoya les deux rivaux au sol, son climat tact encore fumant dans la main. Et le médecin eu à nouveau du boulot. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qu'on frappait...L'archéologue, quand à elle, parut de plus en plus...interréssée aux propos invraisemblables que sortait l'étrangère aux cheveux chatains.

- Comment cela "tu es habituée a ce genre de chose"?

- Bah ouais. J'ai déjà vu des chevaux qui parlaient, des objets, des arbres...Alors un renne.

- DES OBJETS? DES ARBRES ? SUGEEEEEEEEEE! Où ça? Et de la viande qui parle? t'en a deja vu? dit! dit!

- ...Euh nan...*Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise?...Ha ouais. J'devais pas en parler...*...oubliez c'que j'ai dit! J'me suis prise un sale coup sur le crâne, alors j'ai pas les idées claires... OH! Mais vous pourriez p'tet m'aider, tiens!

- Je suis a votre service, ô ma reine. demandez et j'obéis.

Sanji prenait sa pose du chevalier chevaleresque prêt à tout pour sauver sa blon...Euh sa belle! (nda:oui bah, hein!j'suis fatigué, je sais plus c'que j'écris...^^)Un gros blanc suivi cette phrase. Un énorme blanc de la part d'Akai qui finit par répondre avec la tête la plus blasée au monde...

- Désolé. J'aime pas les gros lourds qui déballent des mièvreries par tonnes entières...

- G-gros...gros lourd...

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut des plus spéctaculaires. Le cuistot se décomposa à vue d'oeil sous les cris paniqués de Chopper et Usopp. Luffy,Franky et Brook rièrent, Zoro se tordit de rire littéralement par terre, Nami soupira et Robin ésquissa un sourire moqueur. Akai pendant ce temps, sorti une sacoche de son manteau, mais, avant de l'ouvrir, s'arreta net et se retourna vers l'équipage, les yeux rempli d'effroi.

- HA!

- QU'EST C'QU'IL Y A? s'écrièrent-ils tous, cherchant la cause de cette peur soudaine.

- ... Mais vous êtes qui, finalement?

Tous s'écroulèrent au sol, complêtement exaspéré.

- Si je vous ai dit qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on connait c'était pas pour rien!

- Mais on l'as connait alors? J'te dis que j'l'ai jamais vu,moi!

- Luffy, tu m'donnes mal au crane...

Akai sorti de sa sacoche des papiers, sans prêter attention au mugiwara qui se chamaillaient tous dans leur coin hormis Robin, sifflotant presque. L'archéologue fut la plus curieuse de tous. Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour ésperer tirer quelques informations interressantes.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Mon objectif.

- Ton objectif?

- Ouais. Je dois retrouver ça. Tu saurais pas où j'peux le trouver?

Robin pris la feuille ou une image d'un pendentif incrusté de jade apparaissait.

- ...Quelle étrange collier. Qu'est ce que c'est au juste? Je connais pas les runes qui y sont inscrites.

- ça c'est normal, y'en a peu qui savent déchriffrer ça. même moi, j'ai du mal. C'est un pendentif sacr..important que j'dois rapporter à...Quelqu'un.

- Il à l'air d'avoir de la valeur. Il est marqué qu'il se trouverait parmis un trésor c'est ç-

Aussitôt que le mot "valeur" et "trésor" furent prononcés, Nami lacha Usopp et Luffy qu'elle avait salement amoché pour avoir fait trop de bruit encore,et se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière à coté de Robin.

- Valeur? Trésor? Où ça?

- Je sais pas moi...oh si, attendez. C'est écrit sur la deuxième feuille...Rakuen Island? Ha l'ironie! (nda: rakuen signifie paradis)Elle ose perdre son truc dans un endroit pareil...

- Elle? ironie?

- Nan, j'me comprends...

- Navigatrice-san. Rakuen Island, ce ne serait pas...

- Mais si! c'est l'île sur laquelle on doit accoster dans deux heures environs!Il y'a quoi las-bas? un trésor? Trésor? Trésor? TRESOR?

- euh...on va dire ça comme ça,oui...

- PARFAIT! TOUT LE MONDE, ECOUTEZ! On va aider Akai ici présente à trouver un objet dont elle a besoin! et par la même occasion on va empocher le trésor!...Tu n'as pas...d'objection la dessus, n'est ce paaaas?

Un éclair menaçant passa dans le regard de Nami et son sourire glaça le sang des moins irréductibles...à savoir,Chopper et Usopp. Même Akai devint un tantinet blême et secouait faiblement la tête en signe négatif.

- On la connait même pas, cette cinglée.

- MARIMO!

Nami reffrapa une seconde fois.

- Nami-swaaaaaaaan!MELLORINEEEEE!

- Sorcière...

- Il a raison, je sais même pas qui vous êtes.

Luffy inspira un grand coup,pret a la sortir. LA grande phrase du mec cool, celle où quand on l'entends on ne peut s'empecher de penser "waaaah trop classeeeeee *o* ". Mais Usopp le poussa au dernier moment, l'envoyant raler derrière Zoro, et déclara le poing levé:

- Je suis le grand Usopp! Le grand capitaine Usopp!

- Capitaine? Vous êtes des pirates,c'est ça? j'ai vue votre pavillon.

- Exactement! Et je suis le cap-

- C'est pas plutôt le mec que tu viens de pousser, le VRAI capitaine? y'avait un chapeau de paille sur le crâne du pavillon...

- ...*grillé*

- Je suis Luffy! Le futur seigneur des pirates! Le capitaine du Sunny-go!Nihihi!Enchantez!

- Futur...seigneur des pirates?

Akai le regarda,intrigué. Jusqu'ici elle n'était pas si surprise par ce monde, mais elle devait admettre que les pirates n'existait pas sur l'autre terre,ou du moins "plus", et que ceux là étaient vraiment spéciaux par rapport à ceux que rapportaient les histoires qu'elle avait lu.

- Je vais faire les présentations. Moi je suis Nami. La navigatrice du Thousand Sunny,notre bateau, construit par Franky,notre charpentier, que voici.

- SUPPAAAAA! Enchantez !

- Le gars qui s'est cru pendant une seconde le capitaine, c'est Usopp, notre cannonier.

- M'ouais...salut...

- Le gars aux cheveux verts qui rale tout le temps depuis tout à l'heure,et accessoirement depuis toujours, c'est Zoro, le second de Luffy.

- Hmpf.

- Le lour-...euh,le gars qui te faisait la cour et qui s'engueulait avec Zoro c'est Sanji, notre cuisinier.

- ha ouais, le gros lourd,là? j'aurais pas cru.

- Gah.

Et pendant que Sanji se re-décomposait, que Zoro s'écroulait de rire à nouveau, et que la joyeuse clique ricanait, Nami en profita pour chuchoter a Akai:

- Il drague tous ce qui porte une jupe, à ta place je m'en servirai, ça peut aider parfois.

- O-ok...

- Ensuite. Le renne qui t'as soigné, c'est Chopper, notre médecin.

- Oh. il a un nom donc. Merci Chopper.

- LES COMPLIMENTS NE ME FONT RIEN! de rien . SALE HUMAINE!tu vas mieux?

- Haha, t'es un marrant,toi.

- LA FERMES!

- Bref, passons, il nous reste Robin, l'archéologue de ce navire et...Brook.

- Brook? et il est où?

- A la vigie. Je crains que celui la...Te surprenne vraiment.

- Ha?...Pourquoi ça? il est spécial?

- Euh... oui...

Nami sortit de la cuisine et se mit à hurler:

- BROOK! TU VEUX BIEN VENIR UNE MINUTE?

- YOHOHOOOO! ME VOILA!

Brook descendit de son perchoir et Nami l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il se planta devant Akai et tout deux se regardèrent un long moment devant le reste de l'équipage qui attendait avec apréhension la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Yohohoho, en voila une bien jolie demoiselle.

- Merci. T'es Brook, c'est ça?

- Yohohoho, c'est exact! Je suis le musicien de l'équipage. Mes mains jouent de fabuleuses mélodies au piano et quand je cale mon violon sous mon menton, je peux transporter l'océan avec la musique! Même si je n'ai plus que des os, YOHOHOHOHOOOO!

- Je vois...T'es grand...

- Pourrais-tu me montrer tes sous-vêtements?

- Nan. Et donc, Nami, il y'as d'autres membres dans votre équipage?

Nami ne tiqua pas à la question, trop ébahi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme pratiquement tous le reste de l'équipage..a l'exception de Brook qui ne pouvait pas n'ayant plus d'yeux YOHOHOHOHOOOO Skull Joke!...Ok j'me tais...

- ...Euh...j'ai du rater un épisode...Tu n'es...pas choquée par Brook?

- Pourquoi, je devrais?

- Mais c'est un squelette !et il parle!

- j'en ai déjà v...Enfin il en faut beaucoup pour m'éttoner moi,tu sais.

- Trop c'est trop, d'où tu sors toi?

- Zoro, n'en profite pas que Sanji soit dans les vapes,tu veux? ou je triple ta dette.

- Gh.

- Je viens de très loin. Et je peux pas exactement vous dire d'où. Tout c'que je veux c'est retrouver ce collier et repartir d'où je viens. Par n'importe quel moyen. Vous voulez bien m'aider? Si ce que dis ce papier est vrai, et je crois de source sur qu'il l'est, il y'a un trésor en plus du pendentif. Il est à vous, si vous le voulez,j'en ai pas besoin.

- ET COMMENT QU'ON LE VEUT!

Nami se mit a danser ,tournoyer sur elle même,des berrys plein les yeux. Mais sa course de l'amour budgétaire fut rapidement interrompu par un nouveau commentaire acerbe de Zoro, mais qui s'avérait assez juste.

- Moi avant toute chose, je veux qu'on me dise qui c'est VRAIMENT, celle là. Admets le, depuis tout à l'heure tu tourne autour du pot! Tu ne réagis pas devant la capacité de parler de Chopper,encore moins devant celle de Brook, tu dis des choses incompréhensibles et deux secondes après tu tente de rectifier le tir. Mais ,bordel, d'où tu sors?

- ...Hem...C'est assez dur à expliquer...héhé.

- Zoro! Elle peut nous aider a trouver un gros magot! Et je te rappelle qu'on est à sec! Alors arrêtes d'importuner notre gagne-pa...hem, notre invitée.

- Oi, Nami. Depuis quand tu fais confiance aveuglément comme ça?

- Quand ça sent le fric, faut pas se démonter! et là je sens une bonne odeur d'argent!Suis mon instinct.

- Faut voir ça avec le capitaine, pas avec toi.

- Luffy?

- Ouais?

- On part à l'aventure...

- SUGEEEEEEEEE!LES GARS! EN ROUTE VERS RAKUEN ISLAND!

- YOOOOSHA!

Tous l'équipage, excepté le réticant Zoro,qui ralait un "sale manipulatrice", et Sanji toujours inconscient, levèrent le poing en l'air près à se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure...Même si Usopp tremblait un peu en se disant que, finalement, Zoro n'avait pas tort.

* * *

><p>Bon bah voila, vous êtes actuellement a la fin du chapitre 2, à l'endroit où une pauvre auteur se mord les ongles en se demandant "Il était bien ou pas? oui. non. NON!Si!...Bon j'ai la dalle, a moi le frigo.(AUCUN RAPPORT XD)" bref, si ce second passage vous a plus, et si il y'a des trucs qui vous ont chiffonés où même des fautes et erreurs que j'aurais PU faire INCONSCIEMMENT...Reviews? :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

...(sors de derrière un mur)...Euh...Bonjour je suis le second moi de l'auteur...(se prends des tomates dans la gueule) WAAAAAAAH!...Hé pas mal le ketchup...EUH JE SUIS DESOLE!je sais je suis en retard c'est vrai, j'aurai pas du m'attarder autant sur ce chapitre!raaah je m'en veux, si vous saviez! combien de fois j'me suis tapée contre un mur pour enfin terminer ce chapitre!

D'ailleurs à propos de ça, pour ceux qui attendait la suite (et je les remercie ENORMEMENT pour leur reviews! snif merci :') ) vous pouvez remerciez un ami à moi qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison à "kiffer grave à mort ma fic"...Enfin d'après ses propos hein, donc merci DAMIEN! M'avoir harceler pour que je poste ce chapitre 3 ET le quatrième en un week end (sinon je sens que je vais me faire taper XD) ça m'as beaucoup servi!

Bref sur ce, encore un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire capilo-tractée(...Ouais tirée par les cheveux quoi...), et PROMIS je met la gomme pour les prochains chapitres! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bon...Noel approche...j'peux p'tet demander un ou deux personnages de One Piece à popa noel, nan?:D...Nan?...Ok.

Bon bah, Dieu m'appartiens pas non plus, enfin juste le caractère quoi, Gaby non plus et Hokuoni m'appartiens par contre! j'me suis à moitié inspiré de mon jumeau. Un fou... ha et puis les noms des 3 g*****(spoiler XD) ne sont pas de moi, vous le devinerez.

*HA!petit plus! J'ai ajouté un passage typique d'un manga que je dévore en ce moment, a vous de devinez où est le passage dans la fic en question et de quel manga il vient! la réponse en bas de page! si vous avez devinez...respect.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : On part à la chasse !<p>

Pendant ce temps, quelques part loin du monde…enfin de la terre…Du sol quoi. Là-haut, bien au-dessus des nuages, Dieu était de mauvais poil. Et son archange en faisait lourdement les frais.

- ….C'est quoi ce boulot ?

- Ben en fait, c'est-à-dire que….enfin voilà quoi-

- SILEEEEEEENCEUH ! Tu m'casses les oreilles, là, oh !...Gabriel…Gaby Gaby Gaby, mon p'tit Gabichou…Depuis QUAND tu rates tes missions toi ?

- Si vous pouviez arrêtez avec ces surnoms…

- Plait-il ?

Une aura menaçante recouvrit Dieu et paraissait vouloir se jeter sur le pauvre Gabriel.

- N-non, rien votre seigneurie…

- Je préfères…Bon sinon, quoi d'beau aujourd'hui, Gab' ?

- Hé bien, c'est que...en fait… Il y'a des déplacements inattendus dans le bas lieu..

- Tiens ? Le vieux cramé prépare un coup en douce ?

- Non, en fait il s'agit de son fils…

- …Le p'tit Hokuoni ? Depuis quand il sort de sa fournaise, lui ?

- Depuis qu'il doit te causer, L'auréolée.

Hokuoni avait débarqué avec panache dans la salle divine, entouré par la taille par deux anges gardiens qui ne faisaient guère autre chose que se faire trainer par le fils ainé du roi des enfers.

- Monseigneur ! Cet intrus n'as pas voulu attendre l'autorisation d-

- Oh hé, ça va l'emplumé ! Depuis quand faut une autorisation pour parler de chef à chef, hein ?

- Techniquement, t'es que Prince, mon gars….

- Toi, pour un Dieu, tu causes vraiment pas la divinité…

- Mwahahahaha ! Pas mal celle-là, j'la notes….Gabriel !

- Oui ?

- …Hé ben, bouge toi, Gaby ! ça va pas se noter tout seul !

- Ha, oui !

Hokuoni ne put que soupirer devant cette scène affligeante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Qui pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que Dieu n'était pas si…Sage qu'on le croyait ? Le pauvre Gabriel en faisait lui-même les frais tous les jours et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas POURQUOI on le représentait comme un messager dévoué sur terre…C'était plutôt un larbin.

- Et sinon ? A quoi me vaut la visite du Prince des enfers ?

- J'suis venue te parler de ma petite sœur.

- Ha. Ouais. Akai….Et alors ?

- Depuis quand tu te réserves le droit de lui ôter ses pouvoirs, de la rendre mortelle et de l'envoyer dans un des mondes affiliés à notre contrée ?

- ….Qu'ouïs-je ? De une, ta sœur est à mon service depuis que ton père m'en as donné la charge, de deux, je suis Dieu et je t'emmerde p'tite tête, de trois, la mortalité ça durera pas tant qu'elle fait ce que je lui ai demandé ET de quatre…Depuis quand le monde du One piece est affilié à la fournaise qui te sert de Royaume ?

- Et les fruits du démon, ils viennent d'où, de ton pommier peut être ?

- …Très juste. Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir, si c'était juste pour râler.

- Nan, je voulais te dire que si tu ramenais pas Akai de suite, moi j'm'en fous j'irais la chercher.

- Hé ben, vas-y pépère ! Moi, perso j'en ai rien à cirer. C'est pas moi qui vais perdre mon immortalité, après tout…

- …Ouais mais c'est ma sœur et il est hors de question que j'la laisse vagabonder seule sans pouvoir sur cette planète !

- Oh, un frère protecteur, c'est meuuugnon.

- Tss, T'es une vraie crétine.

- Deux mots à ton père et tu te retrouveras aux archives des âmes impures…Et moi seul sait que y'a du boulot là-bas !

- Raaah, on peut jamais discuter avec toi !

Et Hokuoni de repartir tout aussi dépité qu'à l'arrivée,fusillant du regard les deux emplumés au passage, les mains dans les poches, bien décidé à aller aider sa pauvre petite sœur qui, même si c'était une vrai catastrophe ambulante (Akai : AaaaaTCHA !... ?), lui tenait beaucoup à cœur.

* * *

><p>Quand enfin le Thousand Sunny arriva sur l'île, l'excitation à son bord était à son comble. Nami avait attaché Luffy et Chopper au grand mât à cause de leur envie TROP forte d'aventures insouciantes, Usopp regardait la terre ferme avec appréhension en claquant des dents, Franky lançait des « Supaaaa » à tout va, Robin riait doucement et Sanji, en love storm surpuissante, chantait ses « mellorineeee » à vous en crever les tympans. Zoro, quant à lui, râlait dans son coin, dévisageant nerveusement Akai. Faut dire que ,lui, faire confiance à quelqu'un étranger au bateau…fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Et bien qu'Akai fût de dos, elle avait remarqué le manège de l'escrimeur.<p>

- Tu comptes m' regarder encore longtemps, la plante verte ?

- La plant…J't'en poses des questions, la folledingue ?

Ce à quoi Sanji réagit à la seconde près…

- MARIMOOO ! SALE RUSTRE VERDATRE, COMMENT OSES-TU ?

- J'fais c'que j'veux, Sourcils en vrille !

- Ha ?

-HAA ?

- HAAAAAAA ?

-…Luffy, qu'est c'qui te prends ?

- Ha ? Bah j'fais le truc que tu nous as appris à Chopper et à moi. La Hahaha attitude, tu t'souviens pas Ussop ?

- Ouais, mais quand même… Avec vous trois, ça fait pas le même effet…(*)

Pendant ce temps, Zoro et Sanji se fightait dans un coin, comme à leur habitude.

- Tu vas retirer tout de suite ce que tu as dit sur Akai ! Ne t'en fais pas Akai-chaaaan, je vais défendre ton honneur !

- …Mais j'veux pas être défendue par un gros lourd, moi…

- Akh….

Le temps que Chopper ramène à la vie Sanji et que Zoro calme son énième fou rire, quoique rare, et nos amis peuvent enfin se rendre à la chasse au trésor. Akai expliqua le chemin à suivre grâce aux données que Dieu lui avait fourni, sans pour autant parler de ses origines, et Nami parti en tête du peloton. Pour commencer, explorer l'île ne devait pas poser de problèmes. Mais une question taraudait Usopp, embarqué de force dans le groupe « excursion bénéfique » qui se constituait de Luffy, Nami,Sanji, Chopper, Robin,Franky et Akai, Brook et Zoro étant restés surveiller le bateau.

- Elle s'appelle vraiment Rakuen cette île ? Je vois pas en quoi, mais bon…

Ça, et Akai le pensait largement, c'était sur qu'il était dur de s'imaginer que cette île portait un nom paradisiaque. Hormis la flore qui occupait toute la surface et les bruits inquiétants que produisait la faune…Rien ne laissait à penser à un « paradis ».

- Restez derrière moi, les filles ! Quoiqu'il arrive je suis là pour vous protéger !

- …Je rêve, mais c'est vraiment un gros l-hhhmmm

Akai se fit rapidement taire par une des mains de Robin qui avait poussé sur son épaule.

- Oui, merci Cook-san.

Quand elle relâcha Akai, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de la regarder bêtement.

- ….Tiens j'y pense, y'as bien un truc que j'ai pas pensé à vous demander…C'est quoi ces pouvoirs ?

- C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU L'REMARQUES ? crièrent en chœur le groupe d'exploreurs.

- …ça va, y'as pas mort d'hommes…

- Luffy , Robin, Chopper et Brook on mangés un fruit du démon. Luffy a mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier et il est élastique. D'où le fait qu'il ait put étirer son bras vers toi pour te repêcher. Robin a mangé le fruit de l'éclosion, elle peut faire pousser n'importe quelle partie de son corps n' importe où. Chopper a mangé le fruit de l'humain, et c'est pour ça qu'il sait parler et marcher comme nous. Quant à cette abruti de Brook,il a mangé le fruit de la résurrection mais cette imbécile s'est perdu après sa mort et quand il a retrouvé son corps ,ce n'était plus qu'un squelette. D'où sa forme actuelle.

- …..T'peux répéter le genre de fruit que c'est, Nami ?

- Des fruits du démon, pourquoi ?

- ….Nan…C'pas vrai, elle a pas….

Akai sortit à la hâte, un petit carnet de sa sacoche, sous les yeux hébétés de Nami qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'elle baraguouinait. Elle la vit feuilleter à vive allure le mystérieux carnet.

- _Non….Non c'est pas ça…Ah, « mondes affiliés », voilà…Monde de Narnia ? On l'avait pas supprimé celui-là ?...Monde des terres boueuses, Monde de Kater, Monde des Orbes, La Terre, Monde du One piece…..Monde du One piece ?_

Akai refouilla dans sa besace et en sortit, cette fois, son ordre de mission.

- _…. « Tu trouveras le pendentif sacré dans le monde où je t'aurais envoyé, autrement dit le Monde du One piece. Et taches de pas le dégrader, même sans tes pouvoirs t'es une vraie catastrophe ! » …..Et elle ose perdre ses affaires dans un des mondes des dossiers de papa….Mais j'vais la tuer celle là !_

- …Akai, tu nous fait flipper là …

Ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle regardait sa feuille d'un air digne du plus enragé des diables, elle fut surprise de voir Usopp,Nami et Chopper recroquevillés les uns sur les autres, tremblant de partout.

- Aaah ? Désolé Usopp, c'est juste que vos trucs là, machin qui s'bouffent du démon, ça me disait vaguement un truc. Mais en fait nan. _J'vais pas non plus leur dire que c'est à cause du paternel…j'aurais l'air de quoi ,moi ?_

Le reste de l'expédition la regarda à nouveau comme si elle venait de mars, mais Nami les empressa de se dépêcher. Bah oui, un trésor ça n'attends pas ! Et SURTOUT ça n'attends pas Nami . C'est avec cette motivation, pour la chef de groupe uniquement les autres étant trainés de force, qu'ils continuèrent leur aventure.

Des fougères, des fougères, encore des fougères ! Toujours des fougères ! La navigatrice commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Ç'était bien beau de tout couper pour passer, mais franchement ça fouettait grave… Et vlan ! Encore une feuille dans la tronche…

- MAAAAAAAAARREUH !

Et d'un coup rageur elle balança son sac au travers de la plante.

- AIEUH ! NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?

….Oui, la fougère venait de parler. En tout cas c'est ce qui frappa Chopper,Usopp et Nami.

- GYAAAAAAAAAH ! UNE PLANTE CA CAUSE PAS !

- Vot' renne y parle bien, lui…

- LUI, OUI ! MAIS PAS UNE PLANTE !

- D'OÙ QUE J'SUIS UNE PLANTE ?

Et là, une énorme bête sortit des fourrés !...Enfin, c'est ce que s'imaginaient les trouillards de la bande ayant fermés les yeux au moment même où les feuilles s'étaient mises à bouger pour laisser place….à une sorte de croisement entre un chien et un serpent pas plus haut que Chopper.

- Interressant…

- Robin-chan, c'est pas interressant c'est effrayant !

- SUGEEEEEEE ! C'EST PAS UNE PLANTE, C'EST UN CHIEN !

- Luffy, ça s'applique à toi aussi…

Mais bon, Sanji pouvait toujours espérer, jamais il allait faire changer d'avis son capitaine. Encore moins le calmer. Pendant que Robin regardait analytiquement la bête, que Sanji regardait désespérément la situation actuelle, Qu'Akai cherchait dans sa mémoire où elle avait déjà vu cette bestiole car oui elle l'avait déjà vu, et que Chopper, Usopp ,Franky et Nami se cachaient derrière un arbre, Luffy était le seul devant la bêbête et la regardait fixement.

- …T'es qui en fait ?

- POURQUOI TU REAGIS TOUJOURS AVEC UN TRAIN DE RETARD ? rugit le groupe d'excursion.

Le chien-serpent les regarda de ses yeux globuleux, inclina doucement la tête et se redressa vivement.

- Salutations, bande d'agités. Je suis Kurby, le premier gardien.

- …Le « quoi » ?

- _…ha merde…._

Akai sortit discrètement sa feuille de mission et la regarda attentivement… Ce n'est qu'en la retournant qu'elle comprit.

- _….. « PS : J'suis pas con tu m'connais, si j'me souviens bien j'ai laissé Kurby,Mario et Sonic sur l'île, tu te rappelles mes trois gardiens divins connus pour ne laisser passer personne tant que tu réponds pas bien à leur question….Allez amuse-toi bien ! » ….Mais pourquoi des noms de héros de jeux videos du siècle dernier….On est dans la merde._

- Tiens. si ce n'est pas Ak-BLARGH !

Akai lui avait lançé une pierre en plein dans la tronche. Un peu plus et elle se faisait passer encore plus pour une tarée. Elle était pas sensé le connaître, enfin ! D'ailleurs c'était étonnant qu'il se souvienne d'elle, la seule fois où il l'avait vue c'était quand elle avait débarqué un jour de cuite où Dieu, Kurby et les deux autres s'était bien torché la gueule… Bref…

- _EN fait, JE suis dans la merde….._

Ouais...Peut être même un peu trop.

* * *

><p>...Verdict? je suis prête a me recevoir des patates, des tomates ,des citrouilles...Ou p'tet pas quand même, mais si ça vous a plus...Reviews? :3<p>

(*) Alors? vous avez trouvé le manga? Le passage était pas dur à trouver, j'me suis grillé en mettant un (*) . Il s'agit de la rengaine favorite de Jumonji,Togano et Kuroki les frères Hahaha du manga Eyeshield 21! Et vous savez pourquoi Luffy dit que c'est Usopp qui leur a appris ça? Parce que le doubleur japonais (le seyu) de Monta, dans Eyeshield 21, n'est autre que Kappei yamaguchi, le seyu de Usopp dans One piece. Et on reconnait bien la voix!:D bref si vous avez trouver bah chapeau!

en esperant que ça vous ai plu!


	4. Chapter 4

...Oui, je sais j'suis pas les temps que j'ai dit...Et j'viens de faire une phrase pas français, m'en fiche c'est moi qui dit ce que z'veux ,na :P Bref, voici le chapitre 4! et comme c'était Halloween hier, PROMOTION SUR LES CITROUILLES! j'suis prete à m'en prendre dans la poire si ce chapitre vous à pas plus :D (nan j'suis pas maso!) Et si vous me trouvez feignasse aussi! Pasque j'vous préviens c'est incurable... j'le sais parfaitement! c'est Chopper qui m'l'a dis, c'est mon médecin généraliste!

Disclaimer : Moi:Je les ais!ENFIN ILS SONT A MOI, MWAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Second moi: Tu sais qu'avoir toutes les figurines de One piece ne veut pas dire que les personnages t'appartiennent, rassure moi?

Moi: ...Ferme la et laisse moi rêver ,tu veux? A MOIIII!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bref...Ils sont à Eichiro Oda...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : le premier gardien<p>

- ….Vous êtes QUOI ?

Nami, plus qu'impatiente que jamais , n'avait pas aimé être coupé dans sa course au trésor par une autre bizarerie qui, elle en était sure, allait lui pourrir sa journée. Sentant un coup sournois se préparer, elle regardait d'un œil noir le « gardien » haut comme trois pommes qui se remettait du second jet de sac en pleine poire. Il regarda Akai qui, d'un signe particulièrement évoquant, arriva à lui faire comprendre un :

- _« Parles de moi, OSE prononcer mon nom, et j'te réserve une mort digne de là d'où j'viens… Tu la préfères saignante ou à point ta cuisson ? »_

…En effet, il se pourrait que passer son pouce horizontalement en travers de son cou soit un geste assez….Enfin évoquant une mort certaine on va dire, hein… Kurby déglutit difficilement et se repris.

- …Le….Premier gardien.

- ….Gardien de « quoi » ?

- Comment ça de « quoi » ? D'un trésor, voyons ! même vous ,vous le savez.

- Cool ! Maintenant t'es gentil coco, mais tu nous laisses passer ,ok ?

Le mot trésor lui avait redonné un bon coup de fouet, et Nami commença à reprendre sa route ,passant devant Luffy qui ,la bave aux lèvres, demandait à Sanji si il pouvait cuisiner une bestiole pareille. Mais la bestiole en question arreta Nami d'un geste de la ma…De la patte.

- ça ,très chère, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

- …Pardooooooon ?

- A moins que l'un de vous réponde correctement à mon énigme.

- … Pardoooooooon ?

…Oui, Nami semblait avoir perdu toute la patience qui lui restait.

- Vous devez, pour passer, répondre à mon énigme.

- Et si on veut pas y répondre à ton énigme, hein ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas, vous n'avez qu'à rebrousser chemin. C'est même le plus avantageux. C'est seulement si vous répondez faux qui serait le plus embêtant pour vous.

- …..Et y s'passe quoi si on répond faux, Mossieur le gardien empêcheur de ramasser un gros magot ?

- C'est bête comme chou : vous mourrez.

Dit-il avec un sourire. Akai ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dieu choisissait bien ses gardiens. Un silence de mort s'installa dans l'assistance. Nami en eu le souffle coupé. Ça y'est, encore des ennuis….Pour une fois dans cette vie de pirate, c'était pas possible de rafler tranquillou un trésor sans encombres ?...Enfin… Du moment que Luffy ne s'y mettait pas, ça irait.

- ça à l'air marant ton truc ! Balances ton énigme, j'suis sur que j'peux y répondre !et après ça on ira manger !

…Oui bah c'est pas interdit, de rêver, comme on dit….

- LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! hurlèrent le reste des pirates exceptés Robin qui rigolait et Akai qui n'avait pas de mot pour décrire une insouciance pareille.

- Très bien écoutez moi bien.

- Noooon ! Il veut pas, il sait pas, il a rien dit, OK ?

- Désolé très chère, mais ce jeune garçon s'est prononcé apte à résoudre mon énigme. Il est trop tard pour échanger de compagnon.

- MINUTE ! Y'as des règles maintenant ?

- …Ha j'me disais bien que j'oubliais de vous parler d'un truc important…

- MAIS TU SORS D'OÙ,TOI ?

- _« ça….si vous l'saviez… »_

Donc, là, nous pouvons aisément dire que Nami avait péter le dernier câble qui lui restait dans sa boite de contrôle. Kurby toussa fortement, captant leur attention troublée.

- Dès que l'un d'entre vous se désigne pour résoudre mon énigme, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. De plus, seul lui est en droit de répondre. Toute tricherie ou, si vous préférez, toutes réponses données par un autre compagnon que celui désigné, que la réponse soit vrai ou fausse , équivaudra à la mort immédiate du compagnon désigné . Et si la réponse de votre compagnon est fausse…tous les membres de votre groupe ici présent mourront.

Usopp, Chopper et Nami déglutirent difficilement, Sanji se plaça devant les filles en protecteur, Robin trouvait ça de plus en plus intéressant et Franky….Regardait un oiseau à côté de lui. Akai le sentait mal, très mal. Bizarrement encore plus mal quand elle vit le nombre d'étoiles dans les yeux de Luffy.

- _« De tous ,le plus bizarre ici c'est bien lui… »_

- J'peux savoir c'est quoi l'énigme ? Hein ? Dis ? Dis ?

- Oh misère…On est mort.

Oui bah je pense qu'on pouvait accorder le bénéfice du doute à Usopp pour une fois.

- Silence ! La voilà….Qui vient avant l'autre : La poule ou l'œuf ?

- ….ON EST MOOORT !

Usopp se sentit partir, rattrapé de justesse par le médecin au nez bleu. Akai, elle , avait trouvé.

-_ « C'est l'œuf . Œuf vient avant Poule dans le dico. Finalement toutes ses heures à jouer à professeur Layton n'auront pas servi à rien… minute...Bien sur qu'elles servent à rien! C'est pas moi qui doit répondre!...Mais quelle idiote...»_

- Bah ! C'est évident ! C'est l'œuf !

Tous, même Akai , regardèrent Luffy d'un air médusé.

- Réponse exacte. Vous pouvez passer. Le second gardien vous attendra.

- ….J'ai dû rater un épisode là…

Et ,tandis qu'ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus en forêt, Akai regardant d'un œil noir Kurby au passage, tous aussi perdu les uns que les autres, Nami finit par poser LA question qui turlupinait tout le monde.

- Luffy….Tu as déjà ouvert un dictionnaire ?

- …Un dictionnaire ? c'est quoi ? ça s'mange ?

- Mais bon sang, Luffy ! Comment as-tu trouvé la bonne réponse ?

- Hein ? bah c'était évident,non ? L'œuf c'est trop bon ! Donc ça vient avant la poule, quoi.

Tous s'écrasèrent au sol en même temps ! …Avoir été sauvé par une réponse sans fondement. Heureusement qu'il avait pas dit le contraire ! Sanji osa quelque chose.

- Et la poule, t'aime pas ça peut être ? T'en as mangé ce matin en plus !

- …La poule ? Nan c'était du poulet ! Enfin Sanji, t'es cuistot tu sais bien qu'on mange du poulet pas de la poule ! T'es bête parfois…

- …Ret'nez moi où j'vais le…

Robin intervint rapidement avant le massacre. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sur le qui-vive, attendant la venue d'un autre truc qui se ferait appeler « gardien ».

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, dans le ciel d'un autre univers...<p>

- ...Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Sonic?

- Waaaah!

Gabriel venait de trouver le deuxième gardien, caché derrière la porte de la cuisine du palais divin.

- Chuuut, enfin quoi, Gab! Tu vois pas que j'essaie de piquer de la bibine en douce sans que notre sainteté me pique?

- ...Il me semblait bien, oui... Je suppose que je dois te laisser à ton...oeuvre?

- C'est ça, vas voir ailleurs mon p'tit Gab! Moi j'm'en vais récolter la gnole!

Il entra doucement dans la cuisine, trottinant, se cachant dès qu'il le pouvait derrière les meubles. Quand,enfin, il trouva son bohneur.

- Héhéhé, cave à vin divin, me voilà...

Et alors qu'il allait attraper la première bouteille...

- HALTE LA, SOUS-FIFRE VOLEUR!LA MAIN DANS L'SAC!

- MERDE, J'SUIS EU!

Il se prosterna, vite fait bien fait.

- J'vous jure, c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait, c'est Gab qui m'as dit d'le faire!

- C'est ça. Et moi j'suis la reine d'angleterre.

- Oh noon, vous êtes plus gracieuse qu'elle, vou-

- Epargne moi ton lèche bottisme, Sonic, qu'est c'que tu fous là?

- ...Ben j'venais chipper un peu de pinard en fait.

- La n'est pas ma question, je répète et j'aime pas ça : Qu'est c'que tu fous là, Sonic?

- ...J'ai bien peur de pas comprendre...

- J'vois ça, ouais! Dis moi, tronche d'ivrogne, t'aurais pas une mission a éxécuter pour moi par hasard?

- ...Maintenant que vous le dîtes...

Et, la veine tapante, c'est avec ferveur que Dieu ouvrit un passage dimensionelle et frappa un grand coup dans le train arrière de son deuxième gardien l'envoyant sans ménagement sur l'île Rakuen.

- AU BOULOT, FEIGNASSE!...Purée, j'dois tout faire dans ce palais. GABRIEL! RAMENE TES FESSES J'AI DU TRAVAIL EN RETARD!

* * *

><p>Au même moment sur le thousand Sunny, Brook chantait quelques airs avec son fidèle violon. Zoro, lui, montait soigneusement la garde...En dormant à point fermé contre la porte de la cuisine...Quand soudain:<p>

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AOUCH !

- BLARGH!

- ...YOHOHOHO! Une marmotte volante! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux!...HA!MAIS JE N'EN AI PLUS!YOHOHOHOHOOOOOO!

- BROOK!AU LIEU DE TE MARRER,AIDE MOI A RETIRER CETTE BESTIOLE DE MA TRONCHE!

Ni une ni deux, Brook décrocha la pauvre bête du visage du bretteur.

- ...Yohohooo, ça ne ressemble pas à une bête ordinaire! On dirait un mélange de cochon et de marmotte...

- Quoique ce soit, fous moi ça pardessus bord!

- Pas de problème!

- PAS FOU, NAN?

- MAIS ELLE CAUSE?

- YOHOHOHOHOOOOO!

Sonic se débattit fortement et échappa à la prise du squelette.

- ...Merde, j'suis pas au bon endroit...

Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'il quitta le navire d'un bond pour rejoindre la forêt, laissant les deux pirates perplexes.

- ...Alors ça...

- La, je suis sur le cul...Ha!Mais je n'ai plus de c-

- Brook, pitié, ta gueule...

* * *

><p>-Mais je n'ai plus de cul! Yohohohohoooooo!<p>

Oh l'autre hé! Il s'incruste dans la partie demande de reviews juste pour caser sa blague pourrie que j'avais pris soin de pas mettre!...Enfin bon...REVIEWS? :3 yohohoooo!


End file.
